Caught Between Worlds
by Sunni-Chan
Summary: AU. Katherine wakes up to find herself in a somewhat familiar world, a world she stopped dreaming of a year ago. Is this a dream or is this real life? What will happen when the truth comes out? Will she stay or will she flee? Rated for strong language, violence and possible scenes of a sexual nature.
1. Chapter 1 - Waking up or am I dreaming?

**I felt a potential story coming on! For now, though, it will be a test story, so I am relying on you awesome people to let me know what you think about it!**

 **This story is set in an Alternative Universe… as most of my fics are because I can -insert wicked grin- so things like character ages might not correlate to the cannon show.**

 **I don't own DBZ or any of its characters! I only own my OCs…**

* * *

 _My name is Katherine, Kat or Kit for short, I'm 23 years old and this is my story…_

Chapter One – Waking up or am I dreaming?

 _What was that noise? Is… is that birds chirping? But… but I live in the city! There aren't any birds chirping in the city! Especially ones singing as beautiful as these._ I groaned softly as I tried to make my body conform to the idea of moving so that I could get up. Opening my eyes slowly, I groaned as I was almost blinded by the sun, my hand coming up automatically to shield my eyes from the light that washed over me. After a few moments my eyes adjusted to the sunlight and I sat up slowly, eyes widening as I took in my surroundings "Oh man…" I mumbled softly as I looked over the landscape, which looked so damned familiar but I couldn't yet put my finger on why. It was beautiful… tranquil and I couldn't help but sit there, open mouthed as I took it all in, the way the sun bathed the land in its early morning glow, the way the grass moved in the light welcoming breeze and the way the water in the river to my right sparkled as the sun beamed down upon it.

Rubbing my eyes, I tried to figure out how in the hell I had gotten here, considering that the last thing I remembered was crawling into my bed the night before after working on my latest novel, the bed, in my apartment, in the city. I didn't even think I lived anywhere close to the countryside and I sure as hell didn't remember there being something so beautiful nearby to the ugly stale grey buildings that I had been accustomed to for the last three years. Sighing somewhat, I decided that sitting around and trying to rationalise was a fruitless task and so I pulled myself to my feet and began to walk… I mean sure, this might be the countryside but there had to be a house around here somewhere, a village? Maybe even a telephone that I could use to call a cab to take me home and I could forget this ever happened… maybe it's just a dream… yeah a dream! That's it! I mean seriously, I fell asleep in my bed in my apartment and woke up in this unbelievable setting.

Halting in my movements, I thought back on the idea that this was all a dream.

I'd had dreams like this before, they had started when I first moved to the city, where I had woken up in beautiful fields and well, oddly enough I didn't remember a lot of what happened in my dreams except that each time I had these dreams, I ended up meeting with the Z-fighters… which in itself is ridiculous because it's just a cartoon… right? Each and every time I had always woken up in my bed, at home to the sounds of the city roaring in my ears. The weird part about this all… was I hadn't had one of those dreams for over a year now and yet… and yet this seemed oddly familiar. Scrunching my nose up at the thoughts running through my head, I began to walk again, trudging slowly through the grass, enjoying the dewy blades caressing my bare feet as I wandered.

It was at that point, I decided to look down at myself… usually when I had these dreams I would be wearing whatever I had fallen asleep in and this time, it seemed no different. When I had crawled into bed the night before, I hadn't bothered to undress and I didn't surprise me that, when I looked down, I saw the faded black skinny jeans and oversized grey tee with a giant yellow smiley face printed across it. It sucked that I was barefoot though because god knows what you might stand in when walking through a field! Wild animals roam around and well… you know what wild animals do in the grass! Shaking my head softly, my footsteps took me further through the beautiful scenery that seemed to go on forever into the distance, the wild flowers and tall grasses danced gracefully as another breeze rolled through the valley and I sighed softly. It was only when I had been walking for about fifteen minutes that yet again, I paused in my movements, jaw dropping some as I took in the very familiar looking house before me "Oh… my…" I managed, gasping as a sharp pain bolted like lightning through my head, my hands coming up to grasp either side of my head as I dropped to my knees, snippets from my previous dreams rushed through my head… or were they memories? I curled up in the grass, gasping as the images flickered like a bad television set, showing me things I had long forgotten.

* * *

When the pain subsided, I opened my eyes, breathing heavily as I tried to piece together what in the hell had just happened! What the hell was that?! My gaze darted left and right, slightly panicked for a moment… those images were so familiar… like long forgotten memories rushing in after a bout of amnesia and I began shaking my head some. _No… this couldn't be right… I couldn't be having those dreams again…_ I had always thought the dreams were strange, especially when I couldn't remember what I had dreamed about, considering I always remembered my dreams. My gaze finally drifted to the house that I had stared at just before that searing pain had scorched through me and I began shaking my head furiously "No way… this can't be right…" I mumbled softly, running a hand through my hair as I stared at the house before me… The home of Chi Chi and Goku and their two sons Gohan and Goten.

I let out a shaky laugh "I'm dreaming… yeah that's right… I'm dreaming this… it can't be real… nope… not real… just a dream" I muttered to myself, despite the realization that everything felt so… Real. Shaking my head, I turned and started walking away. _Snap out of it… you have to wake up! This is just a dream… but why am I so worried about it all?_ I pinched my arm hard and yelped loudly. _That fucking hurt!_ I mumbled some under my breath, rubbing my arm where a nice red mark had appeared just above my elbow.

It was only as I got a few feet away from the house in my retreat that I heard a voice calling to me… a familiar male voice, calling out after me as I continued to wander barefoot through the grasses.

"Kitsana! Wait! Kitsana?"

I continued walking, clearly the person calling at me had me confused with someone else… my name isn't Kitsana… its Katherine, or Kat, or Kit for short… but not Kitsana, never Kitsana, never has been and probably never will be. Wrapping my arms around myself, I continued walking on until I felt a hand gently come to lay on my shoulder and I turned to come face to face with… Gohan?! I squealed and nearly fell over, backing up away from him, watching as his brows furrowed in confusion and concern. This Gohan was different from the cartoons I had seen… he was older, probably about my age and yet… and yet there was something familiar about this which in turn somewhat calmed my racing heart.

"Kitsana… are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost?" He watched me for a moment, his hand having dropped to his side when I backed away.

"My… my name isn't Kitsana… its Katherine… you must have me confused with someone else…" I managed, my voice shaking some at the familiar way he was speaking with me, as if he knew who I was and as if I was supposed to know him on a friendlier level than just watching him on a cartoon show. I was scared now… this all seemed so vivid and real, not like a dream at all and I was still questioning why on earth I was having these dreams a year after they stopped. Why now, of all times in my life did my brain decide that it wanted to start putting me through those weird dreams again… it would all just end up with me waking up in my bed with just a few fading moments of the dream lingering after the haze of sleep wore off and I would remain confused for a little while and then forget all about it…. Again.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize Gohan was speaking to me until he waved a hand at me, drawing me from my thoughts as he repeated himself.

"…. Did you bump your head while you were away?" he asked with a soft laugh, taking a step towards me as he spoke, my instincts told me to take a step away and he frowned again "Don't… don't you remember who I am?" he asked, tilting his head to the side some as he watched my nervous movements, my only response was to shake my head furiously and take another step back.

I mean sure… I knew who he was at face value… he was Son Gohan, eldest child of Goku and Chi Chi and he had a younger brother, Goten and well… he had saved the world numerous times with his father and the Z-fighters… but that was the knowledge I had from the cartoons I had watched… I didn't know him on any other level, even if my senses were telling me I knew him better than my mind was letting on right now.

Wait… did he say while I was away? That had me begin to panic somewhat, like the dream seemed to know I hadn't had this dream for a long while and then a foggy memory flashed through my mind.

* * *

 _I had woken up with the dissolving fragments of the dream still in my mind and had headed to the bathroom to wash my face… Only… when I was in the bathroom I had leaned down to splash water in my face, straightening back up to see, through water fogged vision, what I thought was a freaking Men in Black agent or something. I had screamed and slipped over in the bathroom, cracking my head off the side of the tub, waking up a couple of days later in hospital with no recollection of how I had smacked my head… though for a few weeks after that I kept having this strange reoccurring dream about men in black suits and ties rushing round a laboratory, doing some kind of tests… and I was in a giant tube, just watching… unable to move… unable to speak… just watching._

I shook myself from my thoughts when Gohan took another step towards me "Kitsana… don't you remember who I am?" his voice sounded overly concerned with a hint of fear behind it and that did NOT help how I was feeling right now, the pressure to remember somebody… or some memory and I couldn't… I just couldn't!

"I… I don't…" It came out as barely a whisper, my arms tightening around myself as I could feel tears of confusion prickling at the corners of my eyes as Gohan continued to watch me. "I'm sorry…" I managed before I turned and began to run, finding that I only managed a few feet of space from him before my vision clouded over and that searing pain returned. Screaming out, I dropped towards the ground, the last thing I felt was a pair of strong arms catch me before I fell into darkness…

* * *

 **Okay! This was just something that had been swimming around in my mind… I do have ideas for a second chapter, if of course you guys want to see it!**

 **Let me know by hitting that review button, what you think about the story so far**

 _ **-Also on a side note, if you liked this, please check out my other stories that I have written for Dragonball Z and Card Captor Sakura!**_

 **~Sunni-Chan**


	2. Chapter 2 - Who am I?

**This is still a test story until I get a few more chapters in.**

 **Thank you to those of you that have favorited, followed and reviewed so far! It means a lot to me that you guys like what I write.**

 **I got a little bit eager and after I wrote chapter one... chapter two kinda... happened! So here is Chapter Two of Caught Between Worlds!**

 _ **This story is set in an Alternative Universe… as most of my fics are because I can -insert wicked grin- so things like character ages might not correlate to the cannon show.**_

 **I don't own DBZ or any of its characters! I only own my OCs…**

* * *

Chapter Two – Who am I?

 _Screaming out, I dropped towards the ground, the last thing I felt was a pair of strong arms catch me before I fell into darkness…_

I don't know how long I was out for but it must have been a while judging by the whispering voices that floated to my ears as I began to come round from the darkness. My senses were foggy but I could kind of sense there were a few people around me based on the differing footsteps and shuffling noises that seemed to just echo about me as they apparently were trying to keep as quiet as they could. My first thought was that maybe I had been dreaming after all and that I had fallen, smacked my head again and ended up in hospital or something… or that I had been in some tragic accident and everything… everything from the dreams about the Z-fighters to the dreams about the men in black suits had been just some side effect of a coma.

"It's been a good few hours…" I heard a feminine voice start speaking before it was cut off by a gruff voice.

"So? I don't know why your worrying so much Bulma… Kitsana will be okay, after all she is-"

Okay so… Bulma? Right… clearly I was still stuck in this dream or something and clearly nobody had given him the memo that my name was Katherine **not** Kitsana! I obviously wasn't back in the waking world and the hope for this to have all been some weird coma induced insanity quickly faded as he spoke.

" _Vegeta!_ " she hissed at him, interrupting him before he could finish "keep your voice down dammit!"

"Woman don't even start with me…" his voice dangerously low until he was interrupted.

"Guys… please… give it a break, you have been bickering for hours" another voice and I assumed that it might be Goku and boy was I right by the responses from the bluenette and the Prince of Saiyans.

" **Keep out of this Goku!** " Bulma snapped at him.

" ** _This is none of your concern Kakarott!_** " Vegeta hissed.

"Well anyone would think that the way you two carry on… that you are still married" a chuckle that came from another familiar voice which right now? I couldn't place my finger on as I slowly came to from whatever sleep I had been in.

Apparently this had been enough to shut the pair of them up because the room fell silent once more. Slowly but surely I felt that fuzzy feeling beginning to dissolve as I felt my limbs regain feeling and I must have twitched or something because I heard hurried footsteps move across the room, then the bed dipped slightly as that person apparently came to sit at my side, a hand coming out to lay over my own. The sensation of their skin on mine caused my hand to tingle, to bristle some as my body hadn't fully come to, even though I was pretty much awake and I tried to open my eyes, lids fluttering as I forced my body to cooperate with me on this. It was enough of a sign I was coming to, that the person sitting on the bed spoke.

"All of you out… she's going to need some time to process things and seeing all of you at once might just exacerbate things… now out"

"but Bulma…" I heard Goku begin but she must have glared at him or something because I heard retreating footsteps until the door finally clicked shut and silence reigned.

* * *

Slowly, I managed to persuade my eyes to obey my need to see, lids fluttering again until finally they opened, my vision somewhat of a blur as I began to blink back the effects of the sleep that had claimed me some hours before. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out, instead I made a pathetic noise which resembled a whimper of sorts… my throat was as dry as the desert and sore to boot. Bulma shifted from the bed and moved across the room, returning a moment later with a glass of water in her hand with a straw, to which she offered the straw to my lips.

"Slowly now… you don't want to choke" I could hear the kindness in her words and I could just make out that she was smiling through my hazy vision.

After a few moments of sipping the water, I released the straw from between my lips and the glass was placed on the table next to my bed. The water had helped to fix the desert feeling in my mouth and I gingerly reached a shaky hand up to rub at my eyes, brushing away the last of the haziness from them, things slowly came into focus and I noticed I was in some kind of medical bay of sorts.

"Capsule Corp…?" I whispered, more to myself than anything but Bulma must have heard me.

"Yes, you are at Capsule Corp... in my medical bay to be precise"

I began pulling myself up so I could sit, Bulma reaching to help me and despite how nervous I felt about all this right now, I let her help me until I was sat up and able to look around the room. Instantly I wrapped my arms about myself, pulling the bedcovers up to my chest. I was still wearing the clothes that I had woken up in this dream with and that filled me with a little relief that nobody had needed to undress me or anything like that while I was out for the count.

"This is a dream… just a dream… I-if I lay back down and close my eyes I will wake up back home in my bed…" I muttered to myself, squeezing my eyes shut, leaning back against the headboard and waiting for a few moments before opening them, letting out an exasperated sigh that I was still in the medical bay with Bulma looking at me like I was crazy. I stared at her with wide eyes as she began to shake her head at me, sighing softly and rubbing her temples as if she was contemplating on how to tell me something that I really needed to know… You know, that look people give you before they tell you that your life is over? Yeah that's how Bulma looked right now and I shuffled up the bed away from her as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Kitsana…" she began but the look I gave her when she called me that had her close her mouth, sigh and begin again "I mean… Katherine… this is going to be a lot to take in right now… so please, just listen to what I have to say before you say or do anything… okay?"

"Okay…" I managed in a shaky voice with a slow nod.

"Your real name is Kitsana... and you are suffering from a form of amnesia…" she paused and I could tell by the look on her face that she was trying to think of how to continue. I squeezed my eyes shut again and tried to will myself into waking up from this weirdness "You are not in a dream, so no amount of closing your eyes and hoping will fix this" I slowly opened my eyes and looked to her, to see a saddened look on her face. "I can't just hand you back your memories, I won't even try because I can understand you might not trust what I could tell you… they will however come back with time… but at least trust this… we are your friends and you have nothing to fear with us… okay?"

I stared at her as she explained that I had some form of amnesia and I shook my head some… it was hard to believe and she was right, even if she did try and explain what had happened to me and tried to help me fill the blanks here and there…. I would have a hard time trusting what she said because I was still very much in the mind-set that I was dreaming. However, when she mentioned that they were my friends and I could at least trust her on that one, my shoulders fell as I let myself relax for a moment.

"So… why… how did I get here? The last place I remember being… was outside Goku and Chi Chi's house…" I saw the look on Bulmas face and I frowned a little "…what?"

"Well… Gohan bought you here and uhm… well…" she faltered some and I tilted my head to the side some.

"What Bulma?" oh god it felt weird actually using her name.

"…. Chi Chi and Goku got divorced years ago sweetheart"

"Oh…" I whispered and then thought I would test the waters here "… you and Vegeta?" I questioned and she shook her head.

"We haven't been together for a couple of years now" she held up her hand where her wedding ring must have been, for me to see no ring was there "we got divorced shortly after we split"

I furrowed my brows some and then "okay… so… why did I pass out?" I wanted to know what on earth that head splitting pain was all about and since Bulma seemed to want to be the one here to explain things, I would ask her anything at this point.

"It's all part of the amnesia… your body went into shock when you began to get flickers of your memories back… I guess when you saw Gohan it was all just too much and your body shut down… you should be prepared for it to happen again, which is why I'm suggesting you take it slow with meeting people and trying to remember" her gaze shifted to the open window where the light from the setting sun was filtering in.

I nodded again "Alright… take it slow… but Bulma?" she looked back to me as I spoke her name "why did Gohan say that I had been away a while?" she paled a little at those words and the look in her eyes suggested she was going to have a little talk with him later.

"Sweetheart… let's not worry too much about that right now… I promise everything will be explained with time… okay?"

I let out a small defeated sigh "Fine… but…" I paused "I don't know who any of you are… I mean I remember names… I remember faces… but I don't remember anything about the people" I bought my knees to my chest and sighed again "I… I recognised Gohan… but… but I couldn't remember anything about him… It's like this is one of those dreams where nothing makes sense… you know?"

Bulma seemed to be lost in thought a moment, before asking "What makes you think this is just a dream?" I could see she was getting curious with my referencing this being a dream.

"… because it is" I raised a brow "before I woke up in the field in the valley… I remember… I remember falling asleep in my own bed in the city… like… the real world… where…" I scrunched my face up as I tried to make sense of the swimming thoughts in my mind "where… this place… this world… is just a cartoon show…" I could tell Bulma was paling with each second I was speaking and well… I had to get this off my chest so I continued "I… I moved to the city about three years ago and I remember having dreams about this place from the moment I moved in there… every night without fail I would dream... but I can't remember exactly what I dreamed about… the dreams would fade and dissolve once I woke up properly." I paused again to sigh "About a year ago I stopped having the dreams… they just stopped and I went about my life as normal… working on a novel I was writing…"

"What made the 'dreams' stop?" Bulma asked curiously, swallowing hard as she waited for my answer.

"I… I woke up from my dream… I went to wash my face and when I looked up, there was what I think was a man in a black suit and tie watching me… I slipped and smashed my head off the bathtub and knocked myself unconscious…. I woke up a couple of days later in hospital and then… and then I had reoccurring dreams for a few weeks about being in a giant tube, watching but not being able to move…" I groaned softly as my mind flashed back to that point in time and I held my head in my hands. "Make it stop" I whimpered softly and Bulma reached across to the nightstand to an orange pill bottle, taking one out and handing it to me with the glass of water. The label on the bottle read **_'Codeine 500mgs'_**

"Take this… it's a pain relief pill" I could have taken that moment to distrust her… but so far she hadn't given me any reason not to trust her and so I took the pill and the glass of water, swallowing the pill down and following it with a mouthful of water.

"Thanks…" I managed a half smile, shakily placing the glass back onto the nightstand. "Why did you want to know why my dreams stopped?" I asked carefully, watching her face for any signs that she was hiding something.

"Well since you are a patient in my medical bay, I need to keep notes on you… and since your suffering with amnesia, anything at this point might help me to figure out what happened to cause it" she had begun scribbling notes down the moment I had started speaking about my dreams, finally flipping it shut and tucking it into the pocket of her lab coat. I could tell there was something she wasn't telling me but I was too tired and defeated at this point to challenge her further.

* * *

The next few days were slow, boring and irritating… I still couldn't figure out why I hadn't woken up yet and why I was still stuck here and I was only irritated further by Bulmas need to put me through several medical tests each day. I'd had no visitors as Bulma insisted that I needed to rest up and get back to full health before I even considered setting my eyes on other people. Promises that she would only keep me as long as she felt I needed to be here were given to me each morning when she came to bring me breakfast, telling me it would just be 'another day or so' before she would release me from the medical bays care.

 ** _Today was finally the day._**

That morning, Bulma had bought me my breakfast, sat and talked with me about the tests she had been running, assuring me that it was normal, routine things that patients with amnesia had to go through to make sure that they were stable enough to go out into the world and start building up their memories again. There had been a few times over the first day or so that she had needed to rush in and give me a shot of pain relief and sedate me because I'd had an overload on trying to remember things but since I hadn't needed the sedations for a day or so now, she was satisfied that I was stable enough to leave the medical bay and settle into one of the guest rooms at the Briefs residence here on Capsule Corps grounds. When she told me that I could leave the bay today, I had nearly cried with joy that I was going to be able to at least go outside… that was until she told me that her son, Trunks, would be my personal body guard of sorts and my face soured.

"I'm not a child that needs watching Bulma!" I complained loudly as she held up her hands with a chuckle.

"It's either that, or Vegeta… believe me… it wasn't my choice to have you chaperoned everywhere you went… but his, oddly"

"Oh hell… fine I pick Trunks… but Bulma what if…?" I gently tapped my forehead and she sighed softly.

"You should be okay… the medicine I'm going to give you will help to slow the stem of memories as they come, hopefully stopping any kind of relapse happening again… but you need to take one in the morning, one at lunch and then one before you sleep… okay?" she fished into the pocket of her lab coat and produced an orange pill bottle, popping it open, handing me a pill, closing the bottle and handed it to me.

"Okay… OH! I forgot to ask… how old is Trunks?" I grabbed for the glass of water and took the pill as I waited for her to tell me. Yeah I had better not be getting watched by a child because that might just force me to spend more time here… I'm 23! I don't need to be watched by a child and I definitely wasn't being watched by _**Vegeta!**_

"… he's 23… why?" she asked curiously

I blanched when she said 23 and I began shaking my head some "that can't be right… no… ** _he can't be 23 if Gohan is the same age as me!_** "

Bulma began to laugh at that and she placed a hand on my shoulder "Gohan is just a little older than you sweetheart… he's 24" Ohh that didn't help any and I continued shaking my head.

"No… I… I remember watching the cartoons back in the real world… or my memories…" I added that part because Bulma was giving me that weird look again, like all her progress with me was regressing back instead of progressing forward "… from photographs you showed me Gohan was definitely about 9 or older when Trunks was born…"

That had Bulma laugh harder "Ohhhh I think I see where the confusion is…" she cleared her throat and calmed her laughter "A couple of years back, Trunks spent a good few days in the time chamber… it was risky… but he needed to train harder to catch up with the others… he and Goten were fed up being the 'babies' out of the group and so they went in there and trained together."

Okay… that made a little more sense to me since, I remembered from the 'real world' that the Hyperbolic Time Chamber makes a year pass inside it, while only a day passes outside, so I guess that would explain how Trunks was now nearly as old as Gohan. I still wasn't 100% that this world was real… but Bulma had taken the time to explain that sometimes, amnesia makes remembering things easier by convincing you that you saw it somewhere else, like a movie, or a cartoon, or something that can be easily explainable, to stop you going crazy… and so I was starting to maybe accept that this might actually be the real world after all.

I peered down at myself, at the pyjamas that Bulma had bought me to wear while I was here and I looked up at her "Well if I'm allowed to leave today… should I maybe get dressed?" I looked around for my clothes I had arrived here in but I couldn't see them anywhere.

"I sent those off with the rest of the laundry" I rose a brow as Bulma seemed to be onto what I was thinking "don't worry! I bought you some things to wear" she moved about the room, finally settling a small pile of folded clothes into my lap. "Go and get showered and dressed" she ushered me off into the connecting bathroom, pulling the door closed behind me.

"Thanks!" I called out to her, eyeing the bundle of clothes, wondering what on earth she had bought me to wear. Thankfully, when I lifted up the first article of clothing, she had bought me a pair of black spandex pants, like the training pants I had seen in the 'cartoons' and an oversized blood red tee with the Capsule Corp logo printed across it in silver. Along with that, she had bought me a pair of red and black lacy panties and a bra to match… to which I pulled a face "Seriously… does she think that everyone needs to wear lace." I paused a moment as that statement seemed to come naturally, as if I had said it once before about her. Shrugging, I saw the footwear at the bottom of the bundle and smiled softly at the slouchy training boots, like Goku's but in a dark, blood red with silver and black details.

Turning on the shower, I stripped off my clothes and it was only now, that I caught sight of myself in the mirror and I almost fell over. The eyes staring back at me were an eerie ice blue, my hair was somewhat spikey, blood red in colour, reaching down just past my shoulders and my skin was pale like the moon, but it still held the warmth of humanity. It was definitely me peering back at myself… just the colours of my eyes and hair were wrong… and my skin had never been this perfectly pale in my life. Back in the 'real world' or rather my 'jumbled memories' as Bulma had begun to name my references to the world I thought I had come from, I most definitely didn't have blue eyes and red hair… my hair had been white blonde, and had stuck up in every which direction it pleased, my eyes had been sea green and held a depth to them that I was proud of. I continued to think about this as I stepped into the shower.

* * *

A short while later I stepped from the bathroom, shower fresh and dressed in the clothes she had given me and I took the time to ask about my appearance. "Bulma… I'm concerned… in the 'real world'… my uh… my 'memories' my hair colour and eye colour are different to what it is now… and my skin was never this uh… this perfect?" She stopped what she was doing and turned to face me.

"What do you mean?"

"Well… in my 'memories' my hair was always white blonde and stuck up all over the place no matter how much I tried to tame it and my eyes… my eyes were always a deep sea green and I'm pretty sure my skin was a shade or two less… moon pale"

One of my burning questions was to ask Bulma how I actually came to befriend her and her friends but I knew better than to try and force my memories back before they were ready to return to me. Bulma was about to say something, swallowing hard and paling again when there came a knock at the door, a look of relief washed over her face as she was saved from having to answer anything else that I had to ask.

"Ah! That must be Trunks come to collect you" she smiled brightly and I pulled a face as she moved to the door and opened it. "Come in Trunks" she seemed overly cheerful, I bet it was because she had been saved from actually responding to what I said and I was actually mildly annoyed that she had wormed her way out of that one so easily!

When Trunks stepped into the room, I was actually glad I had taken one of those pills, which were now stashed into the pocket of my pants because when I laid my eyes on him, a couple of broken memories trickled in.

* * *

" _Hey Kitsana! Come see what me and Goten learned today!" a young Trunks, probably about 11 years old ran over to me and hugged me tightly before grabbing my hand and dragging me along…._

 _Time seemed to move on and Trunks was showing me something that I couldn't quite see. "Hey Kitsana… Look what mom got me for my birthday!"_

 _Time moved on again and a sad Trunks came and sat with me out in the yard. "Hey Kitsana… mom and dad are getting divorced…."_

 _A proud Trunks, a little older now, maybe about 13… this must be just before he went to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Goten, was looking at me with a grin on his face. "Hey Kitsana! I beat my dad in a spar!"_

" _Hey Kitsana..."_

" _ **Kitsana…** "_

* * *

I was snapped from my thoughts by a hand gently resting on my shoulder.

"Kitsana… are you okay? Ready to go?"

I shook my head as the memories faded out into the back of my mind, blinking a few times before looking up into those deep blue eyes of his and I nodded slowly. "Yeah I'm ready… sorry… I think I just had some kind of… of flashback…"

"You did?" Bulma had a smile on her face that looked like she was fit to burst with joy, in the fact that I hadn't started screaming or freaked out from any kind of overload. I nodded when she asked that and she winked at me "I told you that medicine worked wonders didn't I?" I nodded again, offering my thanks to her as I wandered out of the medical bay after Trunks.

Even though Bulma had told me who I was and filled a couple of blanks that I had been unsure on when it came to Chi Chi and Goku… herself and Vegeta and then how in the hell Trunks had caught up to me in age… I still didn't really know who I really am… or why I have this amnesia… **_or why I am even here._**

* * *

 **Woo! So it seems things just took an interesting turn… Katherine is just starting to somewhat accept that she might be Kitsana… but she is still unsure of who she is, why she has this amnesia, or why she is even there! Want to know more? Then stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of Caught Between Worlds!**

 _ **-Also on a side note, if you liked this, please check out my other stories that I have written for Dragonball Z and Card Captor Sakura!**_

 **~Sunni-Chan**


	3. Chapter 3 - Starting to remember

**Hey guys! I thought I would bring you another chapter of Caught Between Worlds… I really hope you have been enjoying it so far, and from the reviews I have had… you guys are clinging on to find out who and what Katherine really is and of course why she has this strange case of amnesia -wicked grin- all will be revealed with time…**

 **Thank you to,** **PrincessAvalon** **,** **saiyan angel blue** **and** **Paola572** **for reviewing!**

 **Thank you to** **thedjpro** **,** **saiyan angel blue** **and** **amatthews4847** **for favoriting the story!**

 **Also thank you to** **Paola572, amatthews4847, foxstarkiller, saiyan angel blue and thedjpro** **for following this story! Means a lot to me.**

 _ **This story is set in an Alternative Universe… as most of my fics are because I can -insert wicked grin- so things like character ages might not correlate to the cannon show.**_

 **I don't own DBZ or any of its characters! I only own my OCs…**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Starting to remember…

 _I still didn't really know who I really am… or why I have this amnesia… or why I am even here…_

"Kitsana… are you okay? I mean I know mom can be overbearing when it comes to people and their wellbeing… but you seem a little… I dunno? Twitchy?"

I guess Trunks was just trying to make idle chit chat as we walked through the grounds of Capsule Corp and I couldn't blame him… If I was as close to these guys as Bulma made it sound, they were bound to be worried about me, while trying not to overstep their boundaries when it came to telling me things about this world. I sighed softly and looked at the ground, kicking a small pebble across the pathway, before looking up at him and speaking.

"Trunks…" I started and then stopped, sighing again and closing my eyes "Trunks… I woke up in a field in the valley almost a week ago… I came from another world, or at least I thought I did and then I spent days in Bulmas Medical Bay, undergoing test after test because apparently I have amnesia, which" I shot him a look since he was about to interrupt me "I am just coming to terms with the idea that it might be some kind of amnesia, given that sometimes I get pieces of like… flashbacks of things that I guess have happened. I found out my name isn't Katherine… its Kitsana and if you were me, don't you think you would be a bit twitchy right now?"

Trunks nodded as I finished speaking "Yeah I guess I would be a bit twitchy too if mom had been testing on me for days on end and then with the amnesia and all that… I'm sorry"

"There is no need for you to be sorry Trunks" I smiled and patted him on the shoulder "It's not your fault your mom is just experiment happy" … there it was again! That sense of déjà vu! I had said something like this before to Trunks. I withdrew my hand from his shoulder to find he was looking at me with a raised brow.

"Did you get a flashback?" he asked, watching me, clearly waiting for some kind of reaction.

"I got… I got a weird case of déjà vu… like I had said that to you before… but I don't remember when, or why" I shrugged softly and I heard Trunks laugh softly.

"That's the problem with amnesia… sometimes it lets you remember the memories and sometimes it gives you déjà vu without the memories" he shrugged a little as we continued to walk through the grounds "So… mom says you're staying with us for a while, in one of the guest suites" he paused a moment and then "I think she put you in the room opposite mine, so if you need anything you don't have to go far…"

"Figures she would have done that… since your apparently my watcher" I rolled my eyes "I'm not trying to be a jerk Trunks, but I don't understand why I need a chaperone…"

We walked in silence for a few moments before he answered what I had said moments before about not needing a chaperone. "Moms just worried that if you're alone something might happen to you…" I shot him a glance and he blinked, waving his hands a little with a nervous laugh "well you know… with the amnesia and stuff... she doesn't want you being alone and having to deal with your memories"

"Right…" I eyed him for a moment, watching as he chewed his lip, and looked away from me as we walked. There was something he wasn't telling me, something he was hiding and by god I was going to find out what it was, even if it meant upsetting the people who were supposedly my 'friends'.

* * *

The rest of the morning had been spent mostly in silence as Trunks had taken me for a walk around Capsule Corp, showing me around and hoping that I would remember something, so that we could talk about that instead of just being quiet. I hadn't wanted to talk to him at all, since the only thing I wanted to know, was why Bulma thought something might happen to me if I was left alone and I couldn't keep pestering Trunks… _the poor guy is probably on strict instructions from his mother not to tell me anything that could trigger something bad…_ I had thought to myself at the time. No matter how much that part of me tried to justify his silence, the other part of me wanted to know, wanted to be told the truth and not have people skate around the edges.

"Just one last place to go look at" Trunks smiled nervously to me as we walked towards the Briefs residence. I nodded softly as he pushed the door open and let me go through first.

We had walked in through the doors at the side of the house, Trunks tugging my arm gently as he passed by me and out into the hallway. I followed him, this feeling of familiarity washed over me as my footsteps carried me along, stopping once or twice to poke my head around the open door to the living room and then again when I spied the large dining room. Seemed we were the only ones in the house and although there was still a lot of the house left to discover, I followed Trunks, as for now I didn't fancy getting an earful from Bulma about ditching him in record time. I was shaking softly, my arms wrapped about myself, my head felt heavy and I stumbled into Trunks, who caught me and wrapped an arm around my waist to steady me. "Hey… Kitsana…" his brows furrowed with concern "what's wrong?"

"I… my head… feels heavy…" I sighed some and shakily dug into the pocket of my pants, pulling the small orange bottle from it. Trunks nodded and lead me down the hallway to the kitchen, helping me to sit down on one of the chairs at the table. I watched him move about the kitchen, pulling a glass from one of the cupboards and going over to the water cooler in the corner, filling the glass with ice cold water.

"I guess it's time for your meds?" Trunks asked, making idle chit chat as he set the glass down on the table "I think you need to eat before you take that" he eyed me as I had the pill almost to my lips and I frowned some.

"Okay… but I'm not all that hungry…" I protested as he opened the fridge and pulled out a jar of peanut butter and began making sandwiches. "Peanut butter?" I raised a brow and Trunks nodded as he set a plate on the table, a tower of sandwiches leaning somewhat to the left. "I think you made too many…"

Trunks watched me with a mildly surprised look on his face "too many?" he laughed some and then "With all the people that hang around the house, it will only be a matter of time before someone smells them and then it turns into a warzone" he shook his head and took a sandwich off the pile "I suggest you eat at least one before anyone else lays claim to them…" he smiled brightly before taking a bite.

Sighing some, I took a sandwich off the pile and began to eat slowly. We ate in silence until I finished and brushed my hands down my pants to get rid of the crumbs and reached for the glass of water. Popping the lid off the orange bottle, I took one of the pills out and it was only now that I realised they were an odd blue colour. Shrugging that thought away I swallowed the pill down, chasing it with a large gulp of water. I could feel Trunks' eyes on me as I put the cap back on the orange bottle and stuffed it back into my pocket, even more so as I busied myself with finishing off the glass of water.

"… What?" I eyed him as I set the empty glass down on the wooden table top.

"Nothing… it's… it's just nice to have you back that's all" the smile on his face was genuine and so I smiled back.

"Thanks…"

I was going to add that I wasn't even sure if I had ever been here before and how sure I was that they had me confused with someone else… but why ruin that genuine moment with my apparent identity crisis… that and the evidence was piling up that I had been here before, with the flashbacks and familiar feelings I got with every passing moment of being in this place.

Sliding from my seat, I collected up my glass, feeling much better now that I had eaten and taken my meds, taking the glass to the sink and settling it down with the other dishes that were waiting to be done. _Ugh dishes… I hate doing them…_ I shook my head some and turned to find Trunks had moved from his seat and was heading to the door, nodding his head for me to follow and I did.

"I was about to take you up to show you where your room is before you had that... moment" he smiled, poking me in the sides gently, before taking off at a run as I squealed loudly.

"TRUNKS!" I yelled with a laugh and began chasing him down the hallway, watching him turn a corner, I followed, still running until I crashed into something… or rather someone. My instant reaction was to cringe, squeezing my eyes shut "I'm sorry…" I began to apologize but my apology was interrupted by a gruff voice.

"Watch where you're going brat"

I opened my eyes, recognising the voice as belonging to Vegeta, since I had heard him on that first day in the Medical Bay arguing with Bulma. Looking up, I found that I had indeed crashed into him in my mission to catch Trunks.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to crash into you…" my words faded off as he reached a hand and grasped my shoulder, his expression never faltering.

When his hand came in contact with my shoulder I gasped, my eyes becoming half lidded as some new memories came flooding in.

* * *

" _Kitsana why were you not at training today?" Vegeta stood there, arms folded across his chest as he looked at me disapprovingly. "You know that you have to train just as much as everyone else… no excuses!" He stepped towards me and pointed to the door "Outside now…"_

 _That memory faded into the next and I found myself in a room, watching the moonlight through the open window, a feeling of sadness and then anger rushed over me, I turned and found Vegeta standing behind me "Why did you do it?!" I yelled at him._

" _It was for your own good Kitsana!" he yelled back "things could have gotten way out of control otherwise!"_

* * *

Those two memories felt so vivid that when my eyes opened again I took a step backwards, shrugging his hand from my shoulder "You… you did something to me…" I growled a little as he took a step forward " **Don't come near me!** " I yelled and ducked past him as Trunks came running over.

"What's going on?" he blinked, looking from Vegeta, who looked confused, to where I was standing behind him.

"I got… more memories… and he did something to me!" I glared at Vegeta from round Trunks' arm, which had Vegeta snort a little.

"Dad…" Trunks warned him as Vegeta opened his mouth to say something, promptly shutting it when his son gave him a warning look.

"Whatever just don't let her out of your sight boy" Vegeta waved a hand and turned, heading back down the hallway and out of sight.

Trunks turned to look at me and sighed softly "Kitsana what did you remember?"

I looked at him the anger simmering down some as I explained "I… the first memory was Vegeta telling me off for missing… training whatever that is… and he told me that I needed to train as much as the others with no excuses" I looked confused at Trunks for a moment before continuing "and... and then the second memory was me in a room, looking out of the window at the moon…" I paused a moment seeing the strange look on Trunks' face "… and well… I was sad when I looked at the moon and then angry… and I was yelling at him, asking him why he did it… and he told me it was for my own good and that things could have gotten way out of control otherwise"

"Hmm… well sounds like your memory is trying to build itself back up again" Trunks smiled weakly and stuffed his hands into his pockets "though… maybe you should go a little easier on dad… you didn't get the full memory did you?" I shook my head "I thought not" he added "I guess it's gotta be hard only getting fragments back here and there… shall we?" he began to walk again and I trailed behind him, arms wrapped about myself.

Continuing down the hall, he leads me up to the third floor and further towards the back of the building and by my judgement, we were exactly above the kitchen, which Trunks confirmed when he pointed to the staircase just off from the door we had come to a stop in front of.

"This is your room" he smiled, pointing to the door "and that staircase brings you down to where the kitchen is… I lead you the long way so you could get a better look at the house" He turned to point to the door directly opposite mine "and that is my room… we are the only ones down this end of the house, aside from dad's room which is just down there" he waved to a door at the end of the hallway. "Moms room is on the other side of the house, away from all the noise when we have guests… because she works a lot and needs her sleep when she actually gets it" he laughed some and opened the door to my room and ushered me inside before following me in.

"So… I noticed there were like three doors between mine and Vegeta's… who stays in them?" I queried as I began to look about the spacious, modern room, smiling softly at the size of the bed which could hold like 5 grown men.

"Oh they are usually empty unless Gohan, Goten and Goku come visit" he laughed lightly "dad insisted that when he and mom divorced that he had the room as close to mine as possible so he could make sure I didn't get up to no good" he rolled his eyes "Not like there's much I can do to get into trouble apart from maybe bring girls back… but" he shrugged "no good bringing girls back here… Dad scares em off… and if he doesn't, someone else normally does"

"Why?" I was curious.

"Well its usually because of who we are, what we do…" his voice trailed off "and I have said too much!" he laughed nervously "mom will kill me if I end up breaking you with memory fillers" he rubbed the back of his head with a small grin.

"… Trunks I just want to know who I am… like I know my name is apparently Kitsana… but I want to know _who_ I am, where I came from… _what_ I am… you know?" he nodded as I spoke "I also want to know what happened to me for me to not know who you guys are apart from names and faces… I just… I want my memories back…" I sighed, feeling my eyes begin to burn with unshed tears, my gaze falling to the floor as I felt the first of the tears escape and roll down my cheeks.

I had been putting on a façade the last few days, pretending that I was okay and that I was happy to believe that I was not from this place… but with the evidence mounting, I was scared that if what they were telling me was really true, or that if by some disaster I would never get all my memories back, I would be stuck with this torture of being caught between worlds… my dream world and the real world.

I was drawn from my thoughts when I felt a strong pair of arms wrap about me and pull me in close, a hand coming to stroke through my crimson hair as I lay my head against Trunks' chest and began to sob, fingers curling into the fabric of his shirt as he held me in that moment.

"Shh… it will be okay Kitsana… amnesia is only temporary… you will get your memories back…" his other hand was now rubbing my back as I stained his shirt with my tears "I'm sure if there are bits missing… that once you get the majority back… that mom will find a way to complete them for you…"

"It's just not fair…" I managed, lifting my face to look up at the lavender haired man who was still holding me comfortingly "I just… I just want to remember… that's all…" I pulled back from his arms and wiped my eyes on the back of my hands "I think I want to take a nap… I'm tired" I mumbled softly and he nodded, turning and heading to the door.

"I will be in my room if you need anything… okay?" he smiled softly and when I nodded in response, he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Letting out a soft yawn I wandered over to the bed and fished the orange bottle out of my pocket and set it on the nightstand, moving then across the room to the large double doors that lead out onto a small balcony. Peering out through the doors, I sighed as I watched the clouds rolling by overhead, the sun was high in the sky and I opened the door, heading out onto the balcony to look around. I could hear voices coming from somewhere nearby and I took a deep breath of fresh air, exhaling slowly before moving back inside. I didn't see the harm in leaving the doors to the balcony open, it was a warm day and the gentle breeze was pleasant. Moving to the bed I flopped down upon it and stared up at the ceiling "Come on memories… come back to me… please…"

* * *

I guess I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know I was being awoken by someone knocking on the door. Sitting up slowly, I looked about the room and found that I was still in the bedroom in Bulmas home, albeit dark, since the sun had set a little while ago. Rubbing my eyes softly, I called out "who is it?"

"It's Bulma" came the voice of the bluenette "can I come in?"

"Sure…" I called back to her, pushing my hair out of my face as she opened the door, the light from the hallway cutting through the darkness until Bulma flicked the light on.

"I wondered where you had gotten to" she laughed softly coming to sit on the end of the bed "When I didn't see you wandering around, I figured you might have been with Trunks, but he told me that you had decided to take a nap" she paused "he checked on you about an hour ago and said you were fast asleep…"

Okay so Trunks was now checking up on me while I was sleeping? I rolled my eyes some "I see… I did tell him I would be okay…" I huffed lightly and Bulma chuckled and shook her head some. "What? What's funny Bulma?"

"Nothing… just I think it's cute that you're getting a little offended about it"

"I am not offended!" I shot back "just… I wish people could stop treating me like I'm going to break"

Bulma sighed softly and placed a hand on my knee, squeezing it softly "We are just worried is all… memories returning after amnesia can really mess people up and we don't want to have you deal with that…. That's all…. Now!" she smiled brightly "We are going to be eating shortly and I want you to come and have dinner with us!"

"Who's… us?" I asked suspiciously, eyeing the bluenette as she bit her lip.

"Well… me, Trunks, Vegeta- "

"Oh hell no!" I shook my head "he… he did something to me that I can't remember!" and I explained to Bulma about that flashback I'd had when I saw Vegeta in the hall, watching as she raised her brows and blinked.

"Kitsana… calm down… Vegeta isn't a bad guy, really he isn't… please just come and have dinner with us and keep it civil… please? For me?" Ohh she turned those cerulean blue eyes on me in the best puppy eye way I had seen in a long time and I sighed.

"Fine… so it's me, you, Trunks and Vegeta… right?"

"…and Gohan, Goku and Goten" she finished off and I stared.

"No" I shook my head.

"Why not?"

"I just… I don't know if I am ready for that Bulma… really… that's a lot of people to be around…"

"You will be fine" she smiled and eyed the orange bottle "you should take one of those before we head down… here" she pulled a small wrapped chocolate from her pocket and pressed it into the palm of my hand "eat that first and then take the pill…" she moved from the bed and fetched me a glass of water, bringing it back as I finished the chocolate and swallowed the pill, passing me the glass and watching me drain it before placing it on the nightstand.

"Thanks" I smiled softly, but the smile fell as Bulma began rooting in the closet "uhm… what are you doing?" I asked cautiously, wondering what on earth she was up to, digging around in there.

"You should change your shirt… looks like you have been crying all over it…"

I looked down and sure enough, the tee was crumpled and messy, small patches were stained from where I had cried earlier.

"I don't allow messy people at my table Kitsana… even Vegeta knows that" she chuckled and turned to face me, holding out a couple items of clothing. "Go and get changed… go on" she waited until I took the clothes, pushing me gently towards the connecting bathroom.

Rolling my eyes, I stepped inside and laid the clothing down on the counter, sliding my boots off and wriggling out of my pants. Yanking the shirt up over my head I discarded the clothes into the hamper by the door and picked up the first item off the pile. "…. A skirt?" I rolled my eyes some and stepped into it, pulling it up over my thighs and zipping it up at the back. "how short?!" I yelped and I swear I heard Bulma giggling from the bedroom. "Seriously…" I frowned as I looked in the mirror. The hem of the skirt came to just below mid-thigh, so I guess it was long enough after all… the shirt was something I stared at for a moment, pulling it on over my head and turning to the mirror to straighten it out. It was form fitting and showed off my naval, the sleeves stopped at my elbows and I spent a moment just staring at myself in the mirror, glad actually that Bulma knew what colours went together, the skirt black, the top red and the boots were still matching even with the small silver details.

Stepping out of the bathroom a few moments later, I eyed Bulma, who was now holding a hairbrush in her hands "Sit!" she pointed to the stool at the vanity table and I sighed, trudging over and settling down, staring at my reflection in the mirror as Bulma began to brush through my hair. "Your hair… it's so soft despite its spikey appearance" she smiled softly, taming my wild hair down some, styling and adjusting until hung about my shoulders and down my back "There! Doesn't that feel a little better?" she smiled brightly "I would say let's make you up, but you're pretty enough to not need it."

"Uhm… thanks I guess? I mean I never saw myself as pretty…" she shushed me with a frown, settling the brush down on the table.

"Never say that! You are beautiful and don't forget it" she moved away from the table and pulled me up "Come on, let's go eat."

"Okay… I won't forget…" I laughed softly as she tugged me up, following behind her, shutting the door as we stepped into the hallway.

We took the stairs just off to the side of my room and quickly found ourselves just outside of the kitchen, where Bulma turned to look at me "Now… we are eating in the dining room today… normally we would eat in the kitchen when it's just myself, Vegeta and Trunks… but since we have guests we are going to be eating in there… more room you see" again I got a feeling Bulma was missing something on purpose but I ignored that niggly feeling as we walked through towards the dining room. "Oh! You will be sitting next to me by the way…" she looped her arm through mine as she tugged me through the doorway.

"Guys! Kitsana will be joining us for dinner" she smiled softly as they all turned to look at me.

I went a little wide eyed as I saw the people sitting at the table. Vegeta took a moment to look me over before smirking, so from behind Bulmas back I gave him the finger, much to his amusement as he hid a snicker behind his glass as he took a drink. Goku saw me give Vegeta the finger and he grinned some, giving me a small wave, Goten nearly squealed with delight and jumped out of his seat to hug me tightly, followed by Gohan and then Goku felt the need to join in.

"Guys… **GUYS!** Can't… breath… let… GO!" I yelled from the middle of this weird group hug and Goku laughed cheerily, letting go first and finding his seat again. Gohan grinned and nudged my shoulder lightly and Goten pouted a little.

"Don't you like our hugs?" he asked and right there it was so hard for me to believe that he was only a year or so younger than myself and Trunks.

"I do… but I couldn't breathe" I managed a small laugh as Goten grinned and found his seat again next to his brother. I did enjoy the hugs they gave me… it felt familiar and did bring me some kind of memories of us having hugged numerous times before, which I silently accepted, not wanting to have to explain to Bulma in front of everyone that my memories were slowly filling themselves out.

"Come and sit…" Bulma tugged me out of my thoughts and along to the table, pushing me down into the seat between herself and Vegeta… great. I looked across to Trunks with a pleading look, hoping that he would come to my rescue and insist I sat with him… but the look he gave me suggested that I had better not argue which had me think that Vegeta had insisted I sit between him and Bulma. It seemed Vegeta insisted on a lot when it came to me… insisting that I had Trunks follow me around and keep me safe and now insisting that I sat between him and Bulma for dinner… like what was he anticipating really? Did he think I was going to have some kind of weird ass flashback that might be handled better if I was sitting with himself and the bluenette? Or was he worried something bad was going to happen to me, something that nobody had cared to tell me about?

Scowling softly, I slouched down into my seat, folding my arms over my chest and stared at the plate in front of me, which Bulma was busy placing food on, giving me a little something of everything. I heard her say something about giving me more than I might want since once the men around the table got started, there might not be anything left and I had nodded softly in response. Lifting my fork, I began to pick at the food, eating slowly and occasionally glancing across at Vegeta, who seemed to be the only man at the table with any manners… the others? They were eating like they hadn't eaten in years… the whole display was as amusing as it was disturbing and I snickered softly, even Bulma was finding it hard to keep a straight face as she too, slowly ate her food.

* * *

I kept relatively quiet through dinner, not wanting to draw attention to myself as they talked about things like the local martial arts competitions and then the World Martial Arts Tournament. I kinda zoned out some because the next thing I knew, Bulma was nudging me softly.

"Hmm?" I blinked and looked to Bulma.

"So Kitsana… are you going to come and watch the guys at the World Martial Arts Tournament?" she was smiling softly and I looked out around the table to the inquisitive looks from the others.

"I guess so? When is it?"

"Well the preliminary rounds start in a couple of days' time, so we are going to be staying here so we can get some training in beforehand" Goku managed between mouthfuls of food "which means Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Piccolo and probably Master Roshi will be arriving tomorrow"

Those names were all familiar and I scowled some "Master Roshi… he's the old guy right?" Goku and the others nodded "…I think I remember punching him in the nose once for grabbing my ass?" The whole table erupted into laughter.

"Of all the people you could remember without them being here, your memory decides Roshi will be the one" Bulma managed through her laughter "but… but yes you did punch him in the nose for grabbing your ass… in all seriousness though he's a dirty old pervert… so watch out for him."

I nodded some and then "wait… Tien… he's the triclops right? He usually has…" I furrowed my brows as I tried to remember "he usually has a little guy with him… right? Uhm… Ch… Chiao…" I was struggling to find the name and I heard Bulma shush someone who was about to give me the answer "… Chiaotzu" I finally let the name roll off my tongue. "Is he not going to be coming to the tournament?" I stared around at the faces at the table, all looking to one another to see who would be the one to answer that.

"Honey… Chiaotzu… he went back to his kingdom after some bad stuff happened here" Bulma sighed softly "before you ask, no… nobody here did anything bad to him… but after what happened, he realised he needed to go back and rule his people instead of putting himself in danger" she smiled sadly "he sends us letters every now and then but we haven't seen him for a couple of years."

I nodded some to that and what Bulma said made some sense "… there was a big fight wasn't there? And and... People died…" I could just about remember something going down, it was hazy but I began to remember what happened…

* * *

" _ **CHIAOTZU!** " Tien yelled "behind you!" _

_Chiaotzu turned in time to see a beam of light heading his way…_

 _I saw a flash of bright light and I yelled, rushing forward to be grabbed round the waist by Vegeta " **NO!** " I screamed and fought against the strong arms holding me back " **NOOOO!** " Goku appeared next to Vegeta and helped him to hold me back as I screamed and kicked " **CHIAOTZU!** " _

" _Kitsana… there's nothing we can do!" Vegeta growled as his arms continued to hold me back with the help of the other man._

 _When the light faded all we could do was stand and watch as Chiaotzu's body dropped from the sky and landed hard, creating a crater in the ground around his body. Tien was furious, shaking as he rushed to the edge of the mountain we were standing on, staring down at his small friend's lifeless form, along with those of Krillin, Yamcha and Piccolo._

 _I gasped as I stopped struggling "We have to do something before we **ALL** die!" I broke free from the hold of Goku and Vegeta and was about to launch myself off the edge of the mountain, when Trunks pushed past me and shoved me back against his father. _

" _No… my turn…" his eyes were burning within the green sea, his white blonde hair weaving about in the golden aura that surrounded him. "Father, don't let her follow me…" he growled and shot off into the sky, after the silhouetted figure floating in the distance._

" _ **TRUNKS!** " I bellowed after him as he flew away "Trunks…" I could feel something brewing within me and I growled loudly, Goku and Vegeta didn't try and hold me this time as I seemed rooted to the ground, watching as Trunks and this evil fought it out above us. _

_The fight went on for what seemed like hours, but was really only a few minutes until finally Trunks was on the ropes, he was bleeding and tired, his golden aura just about hanging in there until this… this evil… I couldn't see it properly… it speared him right through the chest… its arm, or appendage cut through him like butter. My eyes widened and I tensed as I watched the thing yank itself out of Trunks and he fell, his hair returning to its lavender colour…._

" _ **TRUNKS!** " I screamed and threw myself off the mountain to help him…_

 _The memory ended there, and time moved on slightly until me, Vegeta, Goku, Gohan and Goten were standing before a pile of orange balls with varying numbers of stars on them, words were spoken but I didn't hear them… the balls glowing brightly before a flash of light illuminated the area and before us floated the largest dragon I had ever seen in my life._

 _Goku moved forward and spoke loudly "Oh great Shenron… we would like to make a wish"_

 _The dragon's eyes glowed a moment before he spoke " **Make your wish now** " his voice was booming and my eyes widened some._

" _Shenron" Goku continued "can you please bring back all the people that were killed by Pyoradtz and his people?"_

 _Shenron seemed to think for a moment or two before he closed his eyes. A moment later, his eyes opened and glowed again "Your wish… has been granted…."_

" _Thank you Shenron!" Goku grinned as the people around the city began to reappear._

 _I waited anxiously for our friends to begin reappearing and slowly they did… Chiaotzu appeared with Tien and then Krillin and Yamcha. I could feel a lump forming in my throat as Piccolo finally reappeared and then finally Trunks re-joined the living and I managed to swallow that lump down, jumping with joy that all our friends were back on earth. I did look up however when Shenron boomed his instructions._

" _ **You can wish again in one years' time…** " and with that, he disappeared in a flash of lightning, the balls floating up and dispersing through the skies._

* * *

The memories faded out with me hugging everyone that had been bought back to life and I found myself laying on the floor when my eyes opened, Bulma kneeling next to me, fanning me with her hands and my head was rested in Goten's lap.

"What happened?" I murmured softly, pulling myself to sit up, looking at Bulma for help.

"You… you said about a big fight and people dying… and then you passed out and fell out of your chair onto the floor" Bulma sighed softly "Luckily Goten leapt the table and caught you before you hurt yourself"

"Oh…" I rubbed my temples lightly "Oh yeah… I was saying about a big fight and people dying and then… and then I had a flashback… I remembered it all… Trunks, you had the most beautiful golden hair and sea green eyes… and you could fly…. and a golden aura around you… I saw Chiaotzu die… and then… and then I went to jump into the air off the mountain but the memory skipped until me… Goku, Gohan, Goten and Vegeta were standing with a small pile of orange starred balls in front of us… Goku called on Shenron…" Bulma had stopped fanning me with her hands and was staring in shock "Goku mentioned someone called Pyoradtz… and he wished for everyone who this person had killed to be bought back to life… and… well… the dragon… big ass thing granted the wish and then said we could wish again in one years' time…" I looked around at the staring faces and I furrowed my brows "they… they are called… dragonballs… right?"

Goku nodded slowly "They certainly are!" he beamed a smile and Bulma chuckled.

"Okay… I think that's enough remembering for you…" she helped me back into my seat "let's just finish eating and save the remembering for later" she laughed softly and slid back into her seat.

* * *

Dinner continued with no other random moments from myself and no further oddities in general and soon enough the table was cleared of the remnants of food and we spent the rest of the evening in the living room, talking and laughing until it got late. It was decided we should all sleep with the impending visitors due in the morning and so we wandered up the stairs. I said goodnight to Vegeta, who just grunted at me before closing his door, shaking my head I said goodnight to Goku, who hugged me tightly and ruffled my hair, disappearing into his room, Gohan and Goten both hugged me before they too vanished into their rooms and I was left in the hallway with Trunks. I turned to head into my room when Trunks reached for me, tapping me on the shoulder.

"You saw me die didn't you… in your memory…" he whispered sadly and I froze, turning to face him with a sad nod.

"Yeah…" I barely whispered in reply "I saw it and… and there was nothing I could do to stop it… I felt so angry… so…" I shuddered, clenching my fists "I just wanted to jump up there and give that thing a piece of my mind…"

Trunks chuckled lightly "well you will find out the truth when that memory returns won't you?" I had to nod to that and he moved, grasping me in a tight hug "I'm sorry you had to see that over again… and I'm sorry it hurt just as bad…" he let go and moved to his door "If you need anything… just knock, okay?"

"Of course…" I smiled and opened my door "Good night Trunks…" I slid into the room and closed the door, hearing a goodnight called my way. Shaking my head, I wandered to the dresser and pulled out some pyjamas, shedding my clothes into the laundry hamper in the bathroom and changing into them, blinking a little as they had little cartoon bunnies printed all over them "Wow Bulma…" I shook my head at her choice in print and clambered into bed finally.

Settling down into the softness of the bed and its covers, I stared up at the ceiling with a sigh, getting this odd feeling that if I dreamed tonight, they would be nothing less than strange. Soon enough I felt the veil of sleep overcome me and I drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

 **Things are progressing for Kitsana… she has finally accepted her name isn't Katherine and she's getting her memories back thick and fast. Sleep has overcome our protagonist and you can bet things are about to get a whole shade deeper! Still want to know more? Then stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of Caught Between Worlds!**

 _ **-Also on a side note, if you liked this, please check out my other stories that I have written for Dragonball Z and Card Captor Sakura!**_

 **~Sunni-Chan**


End file.
